Sword Envy
by xpiester333x
Summary: Post Thriller Bark. Zoro is thrilled to have an amazing blade like Shusui in his possession, and has spent every day training hard to master it. Unfortunately that means someone is being left out. One shot.


**Sword Envy**

**Warning:** Smutty content ahead!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at writing anything even remotely sexy. I wanted to try my hand at it, so I would greatly appreciate any and all feedback. Tell me how I did and what I can improve upon! It's only lightly edited. I was afraid if I read over it too much I'd convince myself it was garbage and scrap the whole thing, so there may be mistakes. I apologize. Also, I'm aware the ending is a little OOC but...well yeah. It is.

* * *

Sanji watched Zoro move fluidly from one stance to the next. Zoro's moves were graceful, perfected by years of continuous practice. His eyes were closed and Sanji knew nothing could distract the swordsman in this state. He was bonding souls with his blade or some bullshit. Whatever it was, it pissed Sanji off.

The swordsman shifted stances again and a glint of light flowed down the blade, reflecting back a distinctive red and black pattern. It seemed to taunt Sanji with the occasional flash of reflective light, and he glared hatefully back at it. Since Thriller Bark, or at least since Chopper had given Zoro the okay to begin training again, Zoro had been spending hours in the evening "bonding" with his new blade.

Off to the side, Wado Ichimonji and Sansai Kitetsu leaned against the tree. Sanji could be imagining it, but they seemed lonely there, away from the swordsman's side where they belonged. Sanji flicked the remains of his cigarette over the railing and approached them, careful not to make any noise though he doubted the swordsman would hear him anyway. He was too focused on the black blade in his hand.

Sanji sat beside the remaining two blades. They were once so valuable to Zoro. Sanji remembered the story Zoro had told him about how the supposedly curse blade had bent to his will and left him unscathed, even after Zoro recklessly threw it into the air. Sanji had laughed at the time, the story was so Zoro. Back then, when he'd been getting to know Zoro still, Sanji hadn't put much stock into Zoro's belief that his swords had personalities of their own. He knew better now though. Of course he didn't have the same bond with the swords as Zoro did, but he had a bond with Zoro and by the extension of that he'd felt a little of what the swordsman had been telling him about. He detected a little bit of temperament from Kitetsu.

And Wado. Sanji pulled Wado Ichimonji closer, taking the sword into his lap. He loved this sword. It was beautiful with his pure white hilt, golden guard, and it's perfectly straight blade. Not only was it physically beautiful, he could practically feel Zoro's love for it reflecting back out with a certain warmth. It was a machine used for killing, but it was as gentle as a lamb. Sanji loved this sword the most because Zoro loved this sword the most. It was his promise to a childhood friend in physical form, and Sanji knew it was the swordsman's most important treasure.

And here it had been cast aside like last year's Christmas present. Sanji knew the swordsman liked to take time getting to know his swords individually. He'd seen it himself when Zoro had brought Kitetsu and Yubashiri back with him from Loguetown. He'd alternated practicing with each of his swords, including Wado, until he felt familiar with each of them. "Bonded" he'd called it. It was the same thing he was doing with his new addition, Shusui, at the moment.

What was different this time, what pissed the cook off, was that bonding with Shusui was _all _the swordsman had been doing _for days_. He didn't alternate between the three as he had before; he focused solely on Shusui the entire time. Sanji could practically feel Kitetsu's restlessness and Wado felt so lonely.

Sanji was pretty lonely himself. Zoro's attention to Shusui didn't stop at his training. The new sword was all Zoro talked about even when he wasn't training. It was like a little kid with a new toy, and while Sanji had been happy that Zoro had been awarded such a suitable replacement for his lost Yubashiri, the topic had begun to grow old for the cook.

Sanji ran his fingers thoughtfully along Wado's saya. He didn't know how the swordsman usually "spoke" with his swords, but Sanji felt like reassuring the blade in his hands. They were kindred spirits in being forgotten by the idiot swordsman, after all. He tried to reassure the white katana that he, at least, hadn't forgotten about it.

"What are you thinking about with that look on your face?" Zoro asked, breaking Sanji from his reverie.

Sanji frowned up at the swordsman, clutching the sword in his hands a little tighter. He saw Zoro's eyes watch this movement, but the swordsman didn't make a comment. Instead he looked back up at the cook expectantly. He was honestly waiting for an answer that the cook wasn't willing to give.

Usually with Sanji, if casual talk didn't work, picking a fight would. Zoro knelt in front of the cook and tried that tactic next. "I don't know if I want you touching my sword so much. If I'm not careful it may develop a curl like your eyebrow."

Zoro knew his comment had worked, he could see the anger flash in the cook's eyes. Unfortunately it seemed to have worked a little _too_ well, if the reddening face was anything to go by.

"Well at least one of us is touching it," Sanji replied, his tone menacing.

Zoro blinked in surprised. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You don't know?" Sanji glared. "I'm talking about the way you cast your _old _swords aside because you have something shiny and _new _to play with." The cook growled.

"Shusui is a great sword, Sanji!" Zoro replied defensively. "It's been wielded by a true master most of its existence. It's going to take a lot of training to master it!"

Sanji glared at the black sword, now sheathed in Zoro's hand. "And you think that means it's okay to forget about them?!" Sanji spat, his tone rising to almost a shout. He gripped Wado tighter in one hand and gestured to Kitetsu with the other. "They weren't much of a challenge, so who cares about these shitty swords?!"

Zoro looked honestly hurt by Sanji's words. "It's not like that at all!"

"Yes it is, Zoro," Sanji corrected, the fight draining from his voice. "You're so focused on that sword in your hand you're forgetting that there are other things around you that are just as important."

Zoro's brain backpedaled. Something told him this wasn't just about swords any more. He was missing something, something important behind Sanji's words that he couldn't quite put his finger on. After all, he wasn't usually the brains of this pair, that was usually Sanji's part to play.

No, Zoro worked much better with straightforward answers. "What am I forgetting, Sanji?"

Sanji looked down at the sword in his hands again. "Your other swords," He replied, though he couldn't quite meet the swordsman's eyes when he gave his response.

"What else?" Zoro asked again.

Sanji swallowed, his mind scrambling for a less pathetic answer than the one he had in mind. It wouldn't work though; Zoro had long since proved that he could always tell when Sanji was lying. Sanji would be surprised if the swordsman hadn't worked out what he was thinking.

Instead of lying, Sanji looked up his steady gaze meeting Zoro's. "Me," He replied.

"Bullshit," Was all Zoro said before surging forward and claiming Sanji's lips.

Zoro always had communicated better through actions than words. Zoro's kiss was intense, weighted with all the feelings Zoro could muster for Sanji. Sanji had a hard time matching its intensity, but managed to return the kiss in full.

One of the swordsman's hands came to tangle into Sanji's hair, his thumb brushing the cook's cheek. He pulled away; fixing Sanji with a heated gaze that simultaneously turned Sanji into jelly and sparked a flame of heat in his gut.

"I can't forget you," Zoro muttered before returning to their kiss. He kissed deeper this time, pulling Sanji closer.

Sanji couldn't help the groan of approval that slipped out when Zoro's tongue met his. Despite the fact that he hadn't used Wado lately, he still tasted slightly metallic. It was a flavor that set Sanji's blood on fire, and he delved deeper, desperate for more. His tongue met Zoro's in a different kind of fight, each seeking more of the other.

Zoro pulled Sanji closer still, sending Wado tumbling from the cook's lap. Sanji pulled away from the kiss and sent the sword an apologetic look. Carefully he picked it up, leaning it against the tree beside Kitetsu. Zoro watched the action closely, a warmth spreading through him at the sight. Sanji knew the value of Zoro's katanas. He treasured them even when the swordsman wasn't around.

Once Wado had been carefully replaced, Zoro tugged Sanji back to him. Despite his assurance that he hadn't forgotten the cook, it was true he hadn't spent enough time with him lately. He reclaimed Sanji's lips in a fiery kiss. Sanji returned it with the same fire, and it suddenly wasn't enough for Zoro. His hands slid from the cook's hair, down to his neck, his shoulders, his chest. Sanji gasped against his lips as his thumb brushed one of the cook's cloth covered nipples. He groaned when Zoro's hands found his hips.

Zoro spent a moment there, tracing the line of the cook's hip bone before he continued on. His hand's looped around the back of the cook's thighs and with a slight tug, he managed to maneuver the cook into straddling his lap. Sanji responded kindly to this new position, rolling his hips appreciatively onto Zoro's. The swordsman moaned as his steadily growing erection met with Sanji's.

"Fuck, Sanji," He panted against the cook's lips, meeting the heated blue gaze. Sanji smiled, a wicked grin that that promised Zoro both pleasure and pain, before grinding down on the swordsman again.

Zoro groaned and latched his lips on to the cook's neck just below his ear. It was a spot he knew by heart was one of Sanji's weaknesses and sure enough he was rewarded by a breathy moan.

"Zoro," Sanji panted, his voice breaking when the swordsman returned the favor and thrust his hips up to Sanji's. "We can't do this," Another moan. "On the deck."

Zoro frowned. He was hot, hard, and had an extremely sexy cook in his lap. Location be damned. But he knew if he didn't move them Sanji would call the whole thing off and Zoro would need more than a cold dive into the ocean to calm himself down.

He dragged his teeth across the spot on Sanji's neck, earning one last rewarding groan before he hooked his arms under Sanji and lifted the cook up with himself. Sanji secured himself by wrapping his legs around Zoro's waist and his arms around Zoro's neck. He then proceeded to attack the swordsman's neck with a series of kisses, licks, and bites that, coupled with the feeling of the cook's hardened cock against his midsection, made it very hard for Zoro to keep walking. Every instinct in his body demanded that he press the cook up against the mast and fuck him silly right there. Zoro's incredible willpower was the only thing standing between him and that vision.

There was exactly one place on the ship that was safe for Sanji and Zoro's personal use; an unused storeroom where many things were crammed to be forgotten. No one visited the storeroom, although recently that may be because the crew had a sneaking suspicion that the room was not used for something else. Sanji and Zoro had even stashed a bed roll and a few worn blankets down there to make the space more comfortable.

Zoro made it to the door and Sanji reached blindly behind him, fumbling with the knob. Once he found it and managed to get it turned, Zoro kicked the door open. Once he'd kicked it shut behind him he wasted no time in lowering the cook onto the made up bedroll.

Sanji lay back against the bedding, breathing heavily and looking slightly dazed. Zoro kneeled above him, drinking in the look of his disheveled and aroused lover. When he realized Zoro had no intention of immediately coming closer, Sanji propped himself on one elbow, his other hand moving to tug the swordsman's haramaki.

"You're still dressed," He commented, a sexy smiled gracing his face.

"So are you," Zoro pointed out. Sanji looked down at his shirt with some surprise before pushing himself up further and sitting up fully.

"Well, we'll fix that," Sanji replied, tugging both Zoro's shirt and haramaki up and off together. Sanji smiled in satisfaction, running his hands appreciatively across Zoro's bare chest and Zoro allowed the cook to push him back further.

So slowly Zoro thought he would break out in tears, Sanji undid his own shirt button by button, exposing inch by inch of his pale skin and toned muscles. Zoro desperately wanted to touch him, but Sanji batted his hand away. It seemed the cook had decided to take charge.

Once the shirt was fully unbuttoned, Sanji slowly slid it from his shoulders. Zoro watched, running over the planes of the cook's chest and the dips in his abs with his eyes. Sanji gave him that smile again, and the remaining blood in Zoro's body raced south to his already hard cock, leaving him slightly light headed.

Now partially undressed, Sanji reached for the swordsman. Zoro came forward willingly, and hissed in pleasure as the cook's hands brushed over him. Sanji's lips met his again, and though Zoro was burning alive, Sanji's kiss remained cool and casual and just a tad less intense than Zoro needed. Sanji's talented fingers brushed teasingly over Zoro's nipples and the swordsman groaned, desperate for more as the fingers moved on. Sanji brushed over Zoro's abs, tracing their shape with his palms before heading lower.

Zoro let out a needy groan when one of the cook's hands palmed his erection through his pants.

"You're so hard, Zoro," Sanji growled out in his deep and raspy voice. Zoro swore he could come from the sound of the cook's voice alone, especially when Sanji spoke with that tone. "See what happens when you spend too much time playing with a new toy?" Sanji asked while he flicked open the button of Zoro's pants. He reached inside and spent a moment teasing the hair at the base of Zoro's cock before he finally took the swordsman in his hand. Zoro moaned, unable to contain his relief as Sanji finally, _finally,_ touched him.

"Important things get neglected," The cook finished, stroking Zoro lightly in his hand. Zoro threw his hips up, desperate for more but Sanji's hand disappeared altogether. "Lay back," He whispered into the swordsman's ear.

Zoro complied quickly, ready to obey the cook's every command. Nothing turned Sanji on more than gaining power over the future world's greatest swordsman, and if Sanji was happy, he'd make sure Zoro was happy too.

Sanji removed Zoro's boots, first the left and then the right, and then tugged at the waistband of the swordsman's pants, pausing a moment for Zoro to lift his hips before he could pull them completely down. Zoro hissed when his erection sprang free, desperate for the return of Sanji's hands.

Once his pants had been completely removed he was rewarded with just that, as Sanji's capable and talented hand wrapped around his length. "You're already wet, Zoro," Sanji commented, his thumb rubbing over the head of Zoro's cock and smearing it with pre-come. Zoro let out a noise that was half way between and moan and a growl and threw his head back. Sanji smiled down at the sight before lowering his head to Zoro's cock and licking at the tip. The swordsman's reactions were well worth all the teasing, and Sanji decided to reward him by fully wrapping his mouth around his cock and sucking.

"Ah, fuck, Sanji," Zoro groaned, attempting to thrust into Sanji's mouth, but Sanji caught his hip first. He continued with his slow and steady exploration of the hot flesh. He worked his way lower, his tongue working the underside of Zoro's cock as he went, teasing and tasting the flesh. Once he'd worked his way down far enough, he withdrew again, sucking on just the tip and tonguing the slit. He repeated this pattern, building up a steady pace and working lower and lower each time, until his nose bushed the hair at the base of Zoro's cock.

Zoro's hands fisted the bedding on either side of him, a steady stream of curses and moans falling from his lips as Sanji worked at his cock, a heat building deep in his stomach. He nearly cried when Sanji released him with a slight pop.

Sanji kissed a path up the swordsman's body, pausing here and there to scrape his teeth over a particularly sensitive area, and spending a few moments nipping playfully at both his nipples. He kissed his way up Zoro's neck and teased the swordsman's jaw with his teeth before claiming Zoro's mouth with his own. Zoro met his lips readily, hungry and desperate for anything the cook would give him.

After a minute Sanji pulled away, ghosting his lips across Zoro's cheek and stopping at his ear.

"Fuck me, Marimo," He whispered, just the slightest hint of need slipping out into his voice.

Zoro didn't need to be told twice. He sat up immediately, throwing the cook onto his back. Sanji didn't look amused by the rough treatment, but Zoro could careless as he searched desperately for the bottle of oil they kept on hand for moments like these. Finally finding it he fumbled with the cap for a moment before finally getting it open.

He began to coat his fingers with the oil but Sanji shoved him roughly with one of his feet.

"Fuck the prep, Zoro, foreplay is over. Now _fuck me,_" He growled, and Zoro nearly dropped to open bottle in his haste to comply. In record time Zoro coated himself in the oil. He hooked one of the cook's legs over his shoulder and paused for a moment to kiss the cook's thigh before he lined himself up with Sanji's entrance and pushing in.

Sanji was hot and tight and Zoro almost saw stars as he sheathed himself inside the cook. Sanji groaned, a sound that was a mixture of pleasure and pain. Zoro looked up to gauge the cook's reaction. Sanji's eyes were squeezed shut, but he blinked them open after a moment, locking eyes with the swordsman.

"I'm okay," He assured, and Zoro nodded, drawing back and thrusting inside again. This time Sanji's voice conveyed pure pleasure and Zoro repeated the action again and again, speeding up a little each time. Sanji worked his hips and met each of Zoro's thrust, letting him deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"Harder, Marimo," Sanji gasped and Zoro couldn't help but smirk as he complied, pulling out and thrusting back in with a hard snap. Sanji's back arched and his voice rose in volume. Zoro took that as a compliment and repeated the action again, and again, causing the cook to curse colorfully and cry out.

He was close. Sanji had nearly brought him to the edge with his mouth alone, and now being inside him, Zoro could tell he wasn't going to last much longer. Fortunately for him, Sanji's moans were being broken by more and more curses, a sure sign the cook was close as well. Zoro reached between them and took Sanji's dripping cock in his hand, pumping it in time with his thrust and earning a please growl from the man below him.

"Fuck, Zoro," Sanji gasped, reaching up and pulling roughly at the swordsman's hair until his lips were within reach. They met in a sloppy kiss for a moment before Sanji tore away, howling as his orgasm ripped through him.

The sight of Sanji's twitching cock spilling his come out between him was too much for Zoro and he followed immediately after, a feral growl tearing from his lips as he emptied himself inside of the cook.

Together they lay panting in a sweaty tangle of limbs. Finally Zoro regained enough strength to pull himself out of Sanji and roll off to the side, allowing them both a bit more room to breathe. When he'd caught his breath a little he turned his head to face the cook.

Sanji lay with his eyes closed. He was not asleep, Zoro knew, simply savoring the moment. He often did this after a particularly satisfying round of sex. Zoro watched as Sanji inhaled and exhaled deeply. He almost looked as if he was trying to meditate, and Zoro granted him a few minutes of silence before he spoke.

"I'm finished with Shusui. It's accepted me, it's mine," He said.

Sanji's eyes opened and landed on the swordsman. "Really?" He asked, a broad and happy smile breaking out on his face. "That's great, Zoro!" He exclaimed, rolling over and throwing an arm around Zoro's waist in a hug.

Zoro pulled the cook closer. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying enough attention. I was so determined to tame that damn sword I tuned everything out for a little while," He ran a hand through Sanji's hair and forced the cook to look at him. "But I didn't forget about you. You're the most important person in my life," He confessed, pausing for only a moment before adding. "Plus it's impossible to forget you when you walk around in that sexy orange shirt."

"You think my orange shirt is sexy?" Sanji asked curiously.

"It drives me fucking crazy," Zoro replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, well," Sanji laughed, laying his head on Zoro's chest and making himself comfortable. "In that case I'll have to wear it more often."

Zoro chuckled again and kissed the top of the cook's head before letting himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
